


The old distract someone so you can handcuff them trick

by Anonymous



Category: Get Smart - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Handcuffs, mild era typical homophobia?, more flirty than actual shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The old distract someone so you can handcuff them trick

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

The KAOS agent arched an eyebrow at him, smirking slightly.

“But of course I do know better, I mean, now come on Siegfried, you know I wouldn’t fall for something like that, not even when you suggested wearing a mini skirt.”

“Schmart.”  Siegfried leaned into his personal space.

“I mean after all, what would the other agents think?  Not only are you an enemy agent, you’re a man!”

“You goody two shoes, so narrow minded.”

Max felt Siegfried’s hand brush his wrist, pressing him back against the fence they had met near.

“Now just hold on a minute Siegfried.”

There was a click, and the feeling of something cold closing around Max’s wrist.  He looked down, eyes falling closed in resignation.

“The old distract someone so you can handcuff them trick.  Y’know, you had me going there Siegfried.  I mean a lot of agents use kissing to pull that one off.”

“Vell,” he stepped back.  “If you feel cheated.”

“No, no no!  That’s quite alright.”  A chuckle from Siegfried.

He stepped back, blowing a kiss at Max.  “I’m sure you’ll have fun explaining this Schmart.”


End file.
